Talk:Yuri Tamura/@comment-3434177-20190410015339/@comment-3434177-20190410042140
"We do not know the hows or whys of Yuri's friendship with Mako, so we only see how she acts around new people/friends. She places barriers that push people away. She may seem a bit conceited in that her attacks on Tomoko in front of Yū seemed to denigrate Tomoko. Mako calls her out for being like Minami." Seriously, we need another Bookwalker chapter where it’s showed the past of Yuri, as well as how she and Mako met one each other, it’s a shame that Yuri had lost in the last against Nemo because in the last one, little before deadline, the creator of Kaguya-sama Love is war used his influences for so persuading his fandom and so getting the votes turned in favor of Nemo. "So perhaps Yuri is a bit self-consicious that people will reject her, find her "weird," or whatever. Oddly enough, she does not do that with Yoshida and Tomoko as some competition game. She started doing it to Hina when she sensed that Hina was playing "one-upmanship" games." I would say it's rather like if Yuri seek for the littlest chance of being on top of others, such as she did it by smugging about how she knew Yuu and and Tomoki in cafeteria, only for demonstrate how close she is with Tomoko, and regarding her, there is the darts incident, it looks Tomoko was right about Yuri being craved for win. "So she sees that Tomoko gives Shizuku lessons. She cannot avoid being in a game in the "ball tournament," so, perhaps, she not only did not want to be embarrassed and maybe, even, win. She enjoyed her games and day with Tomoko. During that time, it appears, Tomoko does not denigrate her. She does see Tomoko go a bit overboard with competing with The Couple!" '' It's pretty ironic that the only one match along tournament where Yuri got win, it were she same one where the team was eliminated from competence, which reminds me, among three first places in tornament, the class 3-5 was the only one whose table tennis team achieved the 3rd place, the other two didn't get their table tennis teams reached even to semifinals, you can notice it in the single-elimination diagram. And it's not the only fact, the class which occupied the 2nd place, the 2-7, their men's basketball and women's softball ended up both them in 4th place, that means that softball team lost against the one from class 3-5 which was "in charge" of Komiyama, basically, those two teams lost not only one, but two matches in a row, in contrast, the three teams of class 3-5, if well everyone lost in semifinals, they managed to recover themselves and win 3rd place; and in what regards to the 1st place, the class 3-6, only 2 teams won the tournament whereas the other 2 didn't achieved not even semifinals, a loss of half. I know, it's sort a petty to mention all those facts (though technically those are true), I suppose I share the same Yuri's crave for grabbing any chance of win, even if it isn't the conventional one. '' "So her winning a game lets her really tweak Hina. She knows Hina does these sorts of things and it bothers her when she loses." Hina must also stop seeing either Tomoko or her friends as rivals, especially if Futaki becomes friends of her. "So why does she enjoy doing it to Tomoko? I think it is still part of her "barrier creation": she keeps testing Tomoko. Though, to be fair, did not Tomoko do the same things? Tweaking Yoshida? Peaking at panties?" In another context, that would sound kind of misinterpretable. "Anyways, she does seem to be creeping a bit out of her shell." Which I like, Yuri-chan is my second favorite character of the series, and by the same way than I enjoy to see Tomoko reaching her max potential, I love seeing Yuri opening herself around. For finish, I apologize for my wall of text.